Confused
by Princess-Prep
Summary: Shows how one miss understanding can leve you confused about where you stand in your relationship or if your in one at all. Rated M for sexual behavior some more graphic than others.
1. Disconnected

AN: This is my second story on Be sure to read my other titled True Confessions. BTW all thoughts are in italics.

Confused Chapter 1- Disconnected

Emma's POV:

I'm only coming to the ravine because of what happened with Rick. What Jay and I are going is purely physical nothing more, or at least that's what I keep saying. Jay and I have done nothing but hate each other and one blow job can't change that. I Emma Christine Nelson does not like Jay Hogart in anyway but for a quick "fix" at the ravine. Nothing more.

As I snuck out my window wearing my Black mini skirt and a pink shirt with the words innocent written on it I felt everything but innocent. If my parents ever found out about what it was that I'm doing at the ravine I'd never hear the end of it.

I walk into the ravine and go up to Jay sitting next to Amy talking. Since I started coming to the ravine and Jay started blowing her off to go into a van with me so we aren't really on speaking terms. Jay greets me with a kiss one the cheek. Amy gags.

"Amy, I'm here now Jay doesn't need you any more now run along," I was just as surprised as Jay and Amy were. "Whatever. I see you later Jay. Once Little Miss Priss goes home to daddy okay," asked Amy looking kind of shocked. "Yea sure," Jay wasn't sure what to say. Amy left.

"JAY!" I was pretty made at what he had said. "How can you say that you'll be with her later? What about me? Don't I matter" "Calm down Greenpeace but I can't be tied down to only one girl. If I didn't know better I'd think you were jealous of Amy."

Was I jealous of Amy? I couldn't be. Jay and I have a purely physical relationship. I hate seeing her flirting with him and touching his arm. Jay is MINE. Oh no. I am jealous.

"Ready to go to the van Greenpeace?", Jay said with a smirk. Jay's smirk could not only get any girl into his van but it could get him out of trouble. I loved Jay's smirk. "Umm yeah sure let's go," I didn't sound as confident as I usually did when I talked to him. "You okay?", he wrapped his arms around my waist. I was took choked up to answer his question so instead I just let him lead me to the van.

We started kissing and I noticed a couple things. One he forgot to close the door and 2 that there was a hint of passion in our kiss. The next thing I knew he started pulling my shirt off. I didn't think anything of it sometimes I'd let him. We kept kissing for a while and he start shifting oddly it wasn't until he was on top of me that I knew that he has flipped me off of him. "Emma," Jay said whispering in my ear. "How about I pleasure you for a change" I had no clue what he meant by that, then he started pulling my skirt down. I have to admit I got kind of freaked when he did but a good kind of freaked like an excited and slightly scared freaked.

Once my skirt was off he started kissing up my stomach and then arrived at my neck sucking on my neck violently. I let out a small cry and he broke away from my neck kissing down until he reached the top of my underwear. He looked up at me and smiled. "You okay?" I can't believe he was concerned about me. "Yea I'm fine" "Kay" At that point he kind of stood up and started to unbutton and unzip his pants. Once they were off all my wonders of what he planned on doing quickly vanished. I knew exactly was he was going to do. Jay Hogart was going to have sex with me.

He moved back up towards my head and kisses me. He moved his hands underneath me and undid my bra. I opened my eyes for a minute and swore I saw something out side of the van. I was just being paranoid right? I shook the thought out of my head and continued kissing Jay. He broke the kiss and slowly moved my bra down my arms. Then he reached over me and got something out of a small box lying next to where we were. I couldn't tell what it was though. That's when he pulled his boxers off. I've seen him without them on before but this time it was different. At that moment I knew what it was that he got. A condom. He's so considerate.

After he slid it on I knew there was no turning back. He looked into my eyes and I could tell that are relationship was no longer purely physical. He pulled my underwear off and hovered over me. He slowly got closer.

"JAY! EWW," Said Amy from outside of the van. Jay turned around and stared at her. "You told me earlier that you didn't want to have sex with me yet and then you here with her." "Look Amy I love Emma and that's why I couldn't have sex with you before." "YOU WHAT?" "Jay you you you you love me?", I asked about to cry. Jay Hogart loved me. "Yes, Emma I love you." "Eww Jay NO. You must be drunk get out of the van Emma. He doesn't love you." "AMY SHUT THE FUCK UP. I DO LOVE EMMA AND I'M NOT DRUNK." "Okay fine whatever. Emma that's low you should never give guys drugs." "AMY IM NOT HIGH EITHER." "Okay you know what I think I'm going to go," I wasn't in the mood to here the two of them argue. I put my clothes on and started to leave the van. "Emma, no, I want you to stay. Please." "Look Jay I can't. I should be getting home anyway. I'll see you tomorrow." With that I exited the van leaving Amy and Jay yelling in the distance. 


	2. More Than Friends

AN: Thanks for the awesome reviews! I hadn't planned on updating again so soon but u guys reviewed so fast I decided to go ahead and write another. 

Confused Chapter 2- More Than Friends

_As I walk home I feel like someone is following me. I enter my window knowing and hopeingthat it was all in my imagination. I went to latch the window and a when a hand slipped inside, I tried to scream but nothing came out. As soon as the first hand had appeared so did another. Then the two hands disappeared and appeared two legs. At that moment I would have fainted if I hadn't recognized who's legs were coming through my window._

"JAY! Why the hell would you scare me like that?", my voice cracked as I barely choked out the sentence. He left me standing there before he was able to respond. "Emma, I'm sorry for scaring you but I couldn't let you leave without you knowing that I loved you," He started laughing Jay Hogart just started laughing I can't believe he's laughing. "Look Emma, I do love you and nothing Amy said is true, but I can't be this fluffy little romantic pers-" I kissed him at that point. He wouldn't shut up! He pulled away. "Emma." "Yea." "Will you go out with me?" "Sure." We kissed again. It was a very powerful and passionate kiss and I enjoyed every second of if.

That's whenhe started leading me to my bed. "Jay." "What's wrong." "Nothing it's just after everything that happened today I don't think I'm quite ready to have sex with you." "Okay. Do you want me to leave?" "Uhh no." I walked over and locked my door, there was no way that I was going to let my parents catch Jay Hogart in my room. "You can stay here tonight. I'll get you another pillow." "Why can't I share pillows with you?" "Cause Jay, maybe no one has told you before but you have a big head." With that I left upstasirs to get him a pillow.

When I came back he was looking through my drawer."Wow." "What?" "Oh nothing." "Jay tell me." "What's this?" My face turned as red as the thong Jay was holding up. "Ummmm." "Emma you have the whole damn rainbow in here. Pink,ar Red, Green, Black, Yellow, Blue, and Orange." "Shut up and get out of that drawer." "Why you have such interesting things in here." He continued pulling random things out of my drawer.

"Jay I'm going to go take a shower okay?" "Sure. Can I come?" He grabbed onto my waist and started planting kisses on my neck. "Jay no." "Please" "No" "Emma" "Jay no." "Fine."

When I came out of the shower Jay was laying on my bed sleep. He looked so cute and peaceful. I pulled his shoes off and covered him up as I slid next to him. He slightly stirred when I reached over him to turn the light off. "I love you Emma." "I love you too." I laid my head on his chest listeningto his breathingand soon fell asleep.


	3. So Cold

AN: In this story Alex and Jay never went out and Emma and Alex are friends... Also if you haven't noticed all the titles of the chapters are song titles. This chapter is So Cold by Breaking Benjamin.

A special thanks to GirlGoneCrazy, saraofthedead , degrassicouples93 , degrassi-writer2010 , BlueAngel07 , XxAnGeL02xX , LMAO , Britt , & degrassigirl3250 for the **AWESOME **reviews U GUYS ROCK!

* * *

Confused

Chapter 3- So Cold

_I loved laying on Jay's chest. It felt like while I was there nothing could hurt me. It was like I was in a whole other universe where no one but Jay and I mattered. A place where no one judged us, where we could be alone together,where no one could tell us we weren't "right" for each other. My whole alternate universe was interrupted by my alarm clock going off. As I reached over to turn it off Jay stirred slightly beneath my head as the morning sun came through my window. _

"Morning sunshine," we hadn't even been going out for twenty-four hours and he already had a pet name for me. "Morning." He kissed my forehead and got up. "Where are you going Jay?" "I am going to take a shower." "I'll go upstairs and get you something to eat okay?" "Sure, but Emma," I hated it when he said my name like that it always meant something bad.I remeber the first time hesaid it and since then I always knewthat nothing good could come afterwards."Hmm." "You do know that your going to have to tell your parents about us right?" "No, I have to tell my Mom." "What about Simpson?" "He left." "What do you mean he left." "Jay, do I have to spell it out for you? They got a divorce. He moved out last week" "Oh my God Emma I'm so sorry.Are you okay? How'syour mom? Emma, I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me," He tried to hug me at that point. I pulled away. "Please Jay I don't need to be pitied. I'm glad he's gone." "Okay sorry."

"Come on," I said pulling him towards the door. "Emma where are you taking me?" "To go tell my Mom that we're going out." At the second my Mom opened the door. "Emma what is he doing here," she asked. "Mom he stayed the night here last night. We're d-d-dating now." "Emma. Why didn't you tell me?" "I thought you didn't like him or you wouldn't approve." "Emma, you know me better than that. If you would have told me he was here I could have ordered you guys something to eat." "Really?" "Emma I don't disapprove of him being here, you two are sixteen and old enough to make your own decisions. What I disapprove of is you not telling me what was going on. There for tonight I want Jay to come over for dinner, maybe order some Chinese watch a movie, but I want to get to know you better." "Thanks Mom." "Your welcome now you two get ready for school." With that she left.

I couldn't believe she was being so understanding. I dressed in my black mini skirt and layered black and white wife beaters and waited for Jay to come out of the shower.

"Hey," he said grabbing onto my waist. "What." "Nothing." He started kissing my neck. "Jay stop." "So what color thong are you wearing today?" "Shut up. That's for me to know and you to never find out." "I have my ways." "I'm sure you do. Lets go to school before where late." "I wasn't planning on going" "Ha Ha."

We left my house and on the ride to school I kept staring out of the window wondering what everyone would think once we entered the building. Once we arrived none other than Alex herself was the first to greet us.

"Green Peace and Jay Hogart together outside of the ravine? No one saw this coming," She said with a slight smile. Only a slight smile though Alex shows no emotion other than anger. "And Emma is it dress up like Alex day? What's with the wife beaters?" "Uhh nothing. Just something different." "Right. Anyway Emma want to go play cards with Jimmy, Marco and Ellie? We're skipping French class." "Yea sure. Bye Jay." I kissed him on his cheek and left him to talk to Towerz.

"Guys, Emma's going to play today." "Emma? Skipping class? Alert the media the apocalypse is coming we're all gonna die," Jimmy said joking. "Ha Ha very funny. I've skipped school before." "When," asked Marco. "Last year. I went to go find my biological father." "Wow Emma you sure know how to have fun."

_The day went by pretty fast and before I knew it, it was time to have dinner with Jay and my Mom. If I said I wasn't nervous that'd be the understatement of the year._


	4. You and Me PArt 1

AN: I know I haven't mentioned the STD thing yet because I don't know if I'm going to include it. Also a special thanks to Chelsea Van Der Pol for the GREAT review.

Confused

Chapter 4- You And Me part 1

_As I walk home all I can think of is Sean. The first time he met my parents it was a total disaster. How do I know that Jay's not going to be as stupid has he was? _

As I get closer to the house I noticed a truck in the driveway. Knowing that I've seen it before and that it's not Jay's I'm wonder who's in my house. I walk inside the house and before I get a chance to ask my Mom who's car that is I soon find out.


	5. You and me Part 2

Confused

Chapter 5- You and Me Part 2

"Sean," that's all I could say.

"Hi Emma," he looked kind of pale. "Are you okay?"

"Umm yea I'm fine but why are you here?"

"I'm coming back to Degrassi. Aren't you happy?"

Of course I was happy. But I was just getting used to not having him here.

"Emma?"

"Oh yea sure."

"Look I know we went through a lot together but I was thinking" He grabbed my hands.

"Maybe we could put that all in the past and start over."

"Umm Sean I'd love to bu-"

I never got to finish my sentence cause at the moment Jay walk in the door.

"Hi Em- SEAN!" I could tell he thought the worst when he saw Sean holding my hands.

"Look Jay there's nothing going on."

"Emma what do you mean nothing's going on? I just asked you out," Sean said with a curious look on his face. "Why the hell is Jay here anyway?"

"Yeah Emma tell him why I'm here."

"Uhh Sean Jay and I are...we're..."

"Dating, Sean," Jay said finishing my sentence.

"I see. I leave and you have to go after my EX-best friend. There's hundreds of other guys at Degrassi and you have to after him?"

"Sean calm down we've only been going out for well, not even a day," Jay said noticing that I had started crying.

_I was hoping, no, I was praying the subject of the ravine never came up. I don't want to know what Sean would do if he ever found out._

"Jay you could've had ANY girl and you picked Emma." Sean was getting pretty mad.

"You could have picked Amy. What you want from a girlfriend is NOT what you're going to get from Emma."

"How the fuck would you know?"

"Cause unlike you I know Emma. And Emma would never do anything that you have all your little ravine whores to do."

"Don't be too sure."


	6. Let Me go

AN: This chapter is deticated to one of my Bestest friends ever. The title of this Chapter is her favorite song. HOpe u like it. !

Confused

Chapter 6- Let Me Go

_As I lay here reflecting on all that happened today somehow none of it seems real. It doesn't feel like Sean came back. It doesn't feel like he found out all about the ravine it just doesn't feel real. I could have redicted that this dinner was going to be a total mess but I couldn't have EVER predicted this._

"Emma," my Mom said. She probably wanted to talk about why she came home to Sean and Jay fight in our living room.

"Yes, Mom."

"I think you should go talk to Sean. Tell him how you feel."

"Mom I really don't want to see him let alone talk to him."

"Emma you at the least you owe him an explanation."

"I guess so."

_HE NEEDED AN EXPLANATION? I need an explanation. You don't break up with someone, move on, then like a coward leave school because of some stupid shooting, then come back expecting everything to be as it was before you left. _

"Emma can you just explain one thing to me," Sean said as he got up.

"Sure."

"Why the hell would you do something so stupid as going to the ravine with Jay?"

"Could you say it any louder I don't think my mom heard you. I went to Jay because he was the only one that care about me after you left. I was having a horrible time copeing with the shooting and the one person I could count on to make me feel better ran away to Wasaga."

"Emma you could have called or visited. There's no reason why you had to go to Jay."

"Sean I don't need this crap from you. I went to Jay because because. I went to Jay because he was there. He listened to me and what happened at the ravine had NOTHING to do with you. Frankly once you left I didn't think about you once. I moved on maybe you should to ."

Sean Left.

_I couldn't believe I said that to him. Yeah I moved on but I don't want him hating me. I love Sean just not in the relationship way. I might have ruined what ever we could have had but I have yet to ruin Jay and I plan to keep it that way._


	7. Beautiful Disaster

**Confused**

**Chapter 7- Beautiful Disaster**

_I had to sort things out between Jay and I. I couldn't have him thinking that I still had feelings for Sean. I called his house. No answer. I called his cell. No answer. The only other place I could think of that I could find him were either work or the ravine. Since it was ten p.m. I checked the dot first._

"Welcome to the dot may I take your order," Spinner said.

"Hey, Spin. Umm have you seen Jay?"

"He's in the back. Want me to get him?"

"Please. Oh and I'll have a root beer."

"Okay."

No longer than when Spinner had left Jay came up to me carrying my root beer.

"Emma what are you doing here," Jay asked as he sat down.

"I called you. You didn't answer your cell."

"Sorry, I didn't have it on. I assume you want to talk about what happened today."

"If you don't mind."

"Emma, look what happened today had nothing to do with you. It had to do with Sean expecting everything to be just as he left it."

"I know but you guys didn't have to fight."

"Emma, your my girlfriend and I love you."

"I love you too Bu-"

"Emma let me finish. I love you and I won't let anyone call you a whore."

"Okay."

"Now I have to get back to work but I'll come by your house later. Leave the window open."

"Uh no. Here." I handed him one of my extra house keys.

"Wow Emma."

"Yeah my Mom said it'd be okay for you to have. She had as long as you come in through the front door you can come over anytime."

"Thanks Em." With that and a hug he went back to work.

_As I walk home from The Dot I notice a car has been following me. I don't think anything of in until it pulls up along side me and the window rolls down. I want to scream. I need to scream. But I can't scream._

"Hey Em," thank God it was only Alex.

"Alex don't ever fucking do that to me again."

"Sorry. Get in."

I got into the car. "Hey Emma," I turned around to see Ellie and Ellie sitting in the back.

"Oh hey guys. What are you doing having some kind of party?"

"Actually," Marco said matter-of-factly. "We were just about to head to Jimmy's to play cards. We thought you might want to join."

"Sure. It's not like I have anything better to do."

We arrived at Jimmy's not too much later.

"Hey guys," I noticed Jimmy shot a slight smile in Alex's direction. "Ready to play?" We all nodded in agreement. We played a few games then it started getting pretty boring.

"So Jimmy do you know when you'll be out of your wheel chair," Alex asked out of the blue.

"If everything goes right I should only have two more weeks of therapy then I should be out."

"That's cool," Alex leaned her head on Jimmy's leg and he began stroking her hair. I shot a glance at Marco who also noticed this.

"Jimmy and Alex," Ellie started. "Sitting in a tree."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Marco and I sang.

"Shut up," Alex started turning red.

"I thought it was cute," Jimmy said with a laugh. "We can't keep it from them any longer."

"Yeah whatever," Alex said still laying her head on Jimmy's leg. "I swear if any of you tell anyone else that we're dating I'll kill you."

"Okay," she obviously scared Marco.

I was sad when I had to go. We were having so much fun. Marco drove me home and to my surprise when I opened my door I saw Jay and my Mom watching some game show. I came up behind Jay and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

"Hey Em. I thought you'd never get home," said my Mom with a smile on her face.

"I was on my way home from The Dot when Alex pulled up along side me and I went with her, Ellie and Marco to play cards at Jimmy's."

"God Emma you could have called," said Jay with a smirk. "I was worried sick."

"Well so-rry. "

I left the room and Jay followed.

"So did anything interesting happen at Jimmy's?" _Yes._

"No not really."

"Really. Nothing unusual?"

_Yes._ "No nothing why do you ask?"

"Wait you mean you didn't know?"

"Know what." _Yeah I know but why do you know?_

"About Alex and Brookes." _How did he know?_

"What about them."

"There dating."

"Oh yea I knew. How'd you find out?"

"I caught them making out after Alex's shift and The Dot."

_Jay and I continued to talk for a while before he closed his eyes and began to fall asleep on my bed. He looked so peaceful. I covered him up, then laid next to him and closed my eyes and before I knew it I was asleep._


	8. Modern Love

AN: Thanks for the great reviews! Remeber the more I gte the more i write

**Confused **

**Chapter 8- Modern Love**

_In the past two weeks my newfound friendship and relationship have blossomed a lot. Alex isn't the bad-ass that everyone thinks she is, Marco isn't the boring gay guy, Ellie isn't the helpless cuter, and Jimmy isn't some rich snob. I'm seeing a whole new side of Jay that I've never seen before. I'm seeing the loving caring Jay that's hidden behind his rough exterior and bad-ass life style. My Mom is starting to see him as more of a person that a stereotype._

_Jimmy should be getting out of his wheel chair today. Alex, Jay, Marco and I are in the waiting room hoping for good news from the doctor._

"Emma," Alex said.

"What's up."

"You don't think Jimmy being out or still in the wheel chair is going to change anything in out relationship do you?"

"Well, if he's still in it no, if he gets out then a lot can change you'll be able to do things with him that you haven't been able to do."

"Like what?"

"Like this," Jimmy said picking her up and swinging her.

"Jimmy your."

"Finally out of that chair from hell." They shared a kiss and he put her down. " I can't exactly get back to basketball but at least I can walk."

We all headed back to Jimmy's for a celebration Barbecue. While the guys made stuff to eat the girls (includes Marco) went swimming.

"I'm bored what do you guys want to do," Jimmy said as we finished eating.

"I want marshmallows," I said out of no where

"Yum, marshmallows sounds good," Marco agreed

"I think I might have some," Jimmy says walking into the kitchen. We all fallow.

"So do you have any," I ask.

"Yup," Jimmy says pulling them out of the cabinet.

"Yum," Alex says.

"Here," Jimmy says attempting to throw it at her but misses and it hit Marco.

"HEY," Marco yells.

Throws another this time hitting me. "Jimmy!"

"Get over it Nelson. Catch this time."

"I can't catch."

"Here let me help," Jay says grabbing a marshmallow and shoving it in my mouth.

"OW!"

"All is fair in love and marshmallows," Says Jimmy laughing.

"Oh really," Alex says grabbing a hand full of marshmallows and shoving them down his pants.

"Suck on that."

"ALEX!"

"You said all was fair."

"She's right you did say that," Jay replies with a smirk

"Ha Ha shut up," Jimmy says throwing a marshmallow at Jay.

"Shit," Jimmy says as he does a really bad job of shaking them out. "Ugh." Then he pulls off his

pant revealing his red swim trunks.

"Nice Jimmy very nice," Alex says with a smile.

"Okay next time just keep the marshmallows to yourself," Jimmy says with an odd look. "Oh hell no."

"What," I ask shoving a few marshmallows in Jay's mouth.

"That is soo wrong. There's a marshmallow where it doesn't belong."

"Nice rhyme Jimmy but what are you talking about," Asks Marco.

"There is a marshmallow." Jimmy says pointing to his crotch. We all burst out into laughter.

"Oh you think it so funny do you Alex," Jimmy asked turning around to free himself of the

marshmallow. We all laugh harder.

"Now who's laughing," Jimmy asks shoving the marshmallow he just pulled out of his pants into Alex's mouth.

"JIMMY," I screamed. "That is so wrong."

"Oh come on she KNOWS she wanted it."

"Eww did not," Alex says spitting it in the sink. "I need a breath mint."

"It's okay I'll still love you even if your breath smells as bad as Spinner's farts."

_Soon after that we all fell asleep in Jimmy's living room. Alex and Jimmy on the couch, Marco and Dylan, who later showed up in the chair, Ellie on the floor and Jay and I in the other chair. If someone would have told me a year ago that this is how my life would be I would have laughed in their face. But now that it's happening I want to live every minute of it._

AN: I'm going to have other peoples thoughts as well not just Emma's.

Alex-

_Jimmy woke me up at about four saying that he couldn't sleep. SO WHAT, just because you can't sleep doesn't mean you have to wake me up._

"Alex come on," Jimmy said shaking me. "Wake up."

"Jimmy do you know what time it is? It's four a.m. I'm not getting up."

"I can't sleep."

"Ugh, fine I'm up what do you want?"

"Wanna go to my room," Jimmy asked with a slight smile.

"Jimmy, it's too early or late whatever but we can't"

"Why not."

"Cause, cause, because we can't."

"And why is that?"

"Jimmy we can wait right," I asked feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Sure. But still do you wanna go to my room and watch a movie or something?"

"Uh sure." We walked up the stairs and went into his room. It was a lot bigger than I thought it would be. "So what movie do you want to watch," I asked sitting on his bed.

"I dunno. Pick something. I have pretty much every movie ever."

"Ummm how about The Ring. I haven't seen it."

"You sure? It's pretty scary. I went to see it with Hazel and Marco and they pretty much were scared to death."

"Your comparing me to Hazel, the preppy cheer leader and Marco, who's afraid of bees."

"I guess your right."

"Besides if I do get scared I have you to protect me."

"Yes you do," He said putting the movie in and hugging me.

_As the movie started I have to admit I was a bit scared. I kept grabbing on to Jimmy's leg and digging my nails into it._

"Alex calm down before you put a hole in my leg."

"Oh sorry."

"It's okay. Why don't we turn this off so you don't have nightmares?"

"Oh now your tired. I'm all awake and now you want to go to sleep."

"Sorry."

"It's okay," I said kissing his cheek and getting up to turn the light off. I returned to the bed and laid next to Jimmy.

"Alex"

"Huh?"

"You rock."

"Thanks... I think."

_He wrapped his arm around me and we soon fell asleep._


	9. Nobody Til You Part 1

**Confused **

**Chapter 9- Nobody Til You Part 1**

Jay-

_I have to admit I had fun at Jimmy's house. Once you get to know him he's no that bad of a person. Emma and I left his house around two and I was destined to have some "alone" time with her._

"I guees my Mom isn't here," Emma said looking through the house.

"Wait Em, here's a note."

"Went out with Caytlin I should be back for dinner if not Ileft money for pizza. Love You Mom," Emma said reading the note.

"SoI guessshe'll be gone all day."

"Yeah I guess so."

"So that means we'll have the house to ourselves ALL day. No interuptions"

"Yea what do you have in mind?"

"Oh I think you know Emma," I started kissing her.

"No I don't think I know," She said ripping off my shirt.

"You don't? Cause it seems like you do."

"Nope."

"Well, I might just have to show you." I began to lead Emma to her room still kissing her.

"Jay watch the st-" We fell down the stairs. "Stairs."

"You okay," I said laughing.

"Hey it's not funny we could've broken something," She said playfully hitting me in the arm.

"Calm down. No where were we? Oh I know right about here," I attacked her tounge with mine. I couldn't control myself I wanted Emma here and now. I pulled her shirt over her head and quickly got on top of her.

"Jay, Jay wait a second."

"What."

"Can we go to my bed? The floor is uncomfortable and cold."

"Uh sure anything foryou ." I started walking over to her bed and noticed she was behind me.

"Emma are you coming," I asked without turning around.

"Uh huh," She came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Em what are you doing."

"Oh nothing. I just felt like hugging you," Then she unzipped my pants and they fell to my ankles.

"Emma!"

"What," She said with a laugh.

"Oh soyou think that's funny do you. Well you haven't seen funny yet," I chased her around the room than tackled her to the bed.

"Roll over Em."

"Why."

"Cause I can't get ur bra off if you don't." She rolled over and I took it off and flipped her back over and kiss her. "Emma?"

"Yea."

"Your sure about this right. No doughts."

"Yea," she said with a nod. "Just do it now before I change my mind."

"No, Emma seriously are you sure?"

"Yeah, postive."

Emma-

_It was great that Jay cared so much about me being sure of what we were going to do. He quickly began pulling my skirt and underwear off of me and throwing them onto the floor. I wasn't scared, this was Jay and he wouldn't do anthing to hurt me. He took off his pants then his boxers and got a weird look on his face._

"Jay what's wrong? Why'd you stop," I said sitting up.

"We can't do this Emma."

"Why the hell not. I've been waiting for this forever"

"I don't have a condom. There all in the van at the ravine. "

"Here," I reached over into the drawer next to my bed and handed him one.

"Okay Emma you could have saved me this embarassment if I would have known."

"Sorry. You never asked." He slid it on and started kissing my neck. I guess it was to make me calmer. He slowly got inside of me and it hurt like hell.

"Em, you okay?"

"Uh huh," I said wincing.

He kissed my forehead. "Shhhh." That's when the worst thing EVER happened. My phone rang.

"Damn."

"No, Jay it's okay just let it ring."

"Emma noit's a mood ruiner just answer it."

"Hello?" It was Alex.

"Emma I need your help," She said sounding kind of frantic.

"What's wrong? Where are you?"

"No I'm fine it's nothing big I just need your advice on something."

"Well, what is it?"

"It's just that I think I'm ready to take the next step with Jimmy in our realationship."

"What the hell are you doing talking to me? Go for it."

"Yea but I'm still having second thoughts."

"Okay why. It's not like he- hold on." I got up and went into the bathroom locking the door behind me. "It's not like he's your first.

"Yea but I didn't give a shit about all those other guys. I really care about Jimmy."

"Just go with what your heart says not your head okay. You'll be fine. Don't be scared Jimmy won't hurt you."

"I never said I was scared but thanksanyway Emma you were a big help." Then she hung up. I went back into my room and grabbed some pajama pants off the floor and put them on with a shirt that was next to them.

"Emma why'd you put your clothes back on?"

"Cause Jay. I really don't feel like sex anymore. Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Wanna just lay down for a while?"

"Sure." He cuddled up into my back laying his head on my arm.

"Uh Jay."

"Yea."

"Are you going to get dressed."

"Nope. Why do you want me to?"

"Well. It wouldn't hurt."

"Oh I get it. You don't want my you know what on you."

"I didn't say that."

"But you thought it. Didn't you Emma," he said tickeling me.

"No I have no problem with it."

"Really.Prove it,give me your hand."

"No, Jay that's just No."

"So you'll have it in your mouth but not in your hand. That makes no sence Emma none at all."

"Jay just shut up and put some pants on."

"See you don't want it touching you."

"No Jay I don't you have no cl-"

"I'm going to stop you there Emma. I know what you were going to say now just think about that before you say it."

"Okay never mind. But still have you had it on your back? No i don't think so."

"What ever Em."

Jay-

_I hope Emma knows that I was just kidding. _

Emma-

_Jay can be so evil sometimes I know he was just playing around but still. I dunno maybe I didn't want IT touching me. It's just too weird.After our playful little argument I soon fell asleep._


	10. Nobody Til You Part 2

**Confused **

**Chapter 10- Nobody Til You Part 2**

Alex-

_I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm sitting in Jimmy's room while he's in the shower he thinks I went home. So I'm going to sit here until her gets out. I don't know what I'm going to do once he does but I think he just got in so I still have time to figure it out._

"Alex I know your out there," Jimmy said from behind the door.

"Who'd you know," I asked opening the door. I expected to see him fully clothed or at least in a towel but he wasn't he wasn't wearing anything. I quickly closed the door and laid on his bed screaming into one of hit pillows.

_I can't believe that I just walked in on him. I'll never be able to live this monent down. _

"Alex," he came over to me. "It's okay."

"Sorry for walking in on you."

"It's okay," He said stroking my hair. "Wanna sit up? I put some boxers on."

"I'm so sorry Jimmy I really a-," I was cut off by him putting his finger up to my lips.

Jimmy-

"Shhhh," I told her. She couldn't handle the fact the she had walked in on me. I thought it was funny. The lookon her face. Pure comedy.I started kissing on her neck sucking a bit.

"Jimmy," she moaned.

"So what exactly did you see."

"Nothing."

"Okay" I returned to her neck and slid the strap of her wife beater down and sucked on the newly exposed skin.

"Mmmmm," she moaned. The fact that she was moaning said it all and I didn't waste any time I got on top of her.

"So Alex you've seen me naked now one article of your clothing has got to go. What's it gonna be."

"Jimmy!"

"What it's only fair. I mean you did walk in on me and everything."

"I don't care you pick."

"If I pick it's all coming off."

"Fine."

_Like I said it ALL came off. Sex with Alex was a lot different than it had been with Hazel. It didn't have to be all special with candels and roses and crap we were just together and that's all that mattered._

"Jimmy," She moaned. She sounded like a dieing cat. I cute dying cat but still a dying cat.

"You okay?"

"Yea I just fine."

Alex-

_Jimmy was amazing over amazing even. Both times. The guys that I hooked up with at the ravine are no where as great as Jimmy. After we finished we just laid in eachothers arms unlike at the ravine where you just go you seperate ways never looking back. I love being with Jimmy and I think he loves being with me._

"Alex," he asked.

"Hmmm"

"I love you."

"I love you too Jimmy."

* * *

AN: Awwww how cute. This fic is very OOC isn't in. ANYWAY tell me if you knied knows what othe people besides Emma had to say. R&R Princees-Prep

* * *


	11. Hear Me

**Confused **

**Chapter 11 - Hear Me**

Jay-

_I'm starting to get the feeling that it's not right for Emma and I to be together. Every time we try someone or something interrupts it. Amy the first time then Alex on the phone. It's like the whole world is just trying to keep us from having sex. Sometimes I think Emma doesn't want it not from me at least. _

She wasn't quite awake when I started kissing her neck. "Jay stop I'm still tired," She said pulling the blanket over her head.

"Come on Emma," I said pulling it back down and returning to the spot at her neck kissing it softly. "There's still two hours until school and your Mom called after you went to sleep, she said she was going to stay with Caitlin for the night. No one's home Emma and we still have time. Just get up."

"Jay stop," she sat up. "Is that all you want from me? Is that all I am to you?"

"Emma no it's not like that. I really love you an-"

"Jay why don't you go home."

"Emma please."

"Jay go home go and think about what our relationship really means to you. I mean if you really loved me you'd wait."

"Emma I do love you."

"I love you too andJay your a great guy but all you want to do is have sex. I'm not like that. I like to do othere things."

"That's not true Emma and you know it. Your just afraid that I'm going to end up like Sean. Always wanting to kiss you in public and crap. Emma I'm not like that. It's not like we're at The Dot or something and I'm trying to kiss your neck we're at your house. In your room. With no one around."

Emma-

_How the hell does Jay know what I'm afraid of? I don't want another Sean. That's all Sean wanted from me most of the time. Mostly it was in public. Like he had something to prove. Jay knows me too well if he could figure that out._

"That's what's wrong isn't it Emma." I just nodded. I didn't want to come out and say that I was afraid. He hugged me.

_I never wanted to leave Jay's sweet embrace. It was like if I was in his arms nothing and no one could hurt me.That I was safe from the out sideworld. That's something I never felt with Sean. Jay was right Sean never wantedmore than sex with me.The only time he ever hugged me was at Rick's funeral._

"Your mad aren't you," Jay asked still holding me tight.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because I figured you out."

"No not at all."

"Don't lie Emma. You think that your so complicated when your not. If you really pay attention it's not hard to figure you out."

"Fine I am mad because most people don't pay enough attention to me to even get what I'm going through. The fact that you get me a hundred precent and my mom couldn't care less is upsetting"

"Well I get you and that's all that matters. If your mom doesn't care that's her lose not yours."

"Yeah I guess so."

Jay-

_I never wanted to let Emma go. Her hair, her body, everything around her hadbeen smothered withthe sweet smell of peaches. I guess it's her shampoo or something._

"Jay," she asked.

"Yeah."

"Tonight okay I promise."

"No Em it's okay we can wait. We can go bowling or something. Anything you want."

"Thanks."

"Come on we have to go to school."

(-SCHOOL-)

Jimmy-

"Hey Jimmy," Paige said walking up to me. "And Alex. What are you two doing Saturday?"

"Paige it's Mondaywhy areyou planning what you going to do Saturday," Alex said with a smirk.

"Well I plan ahead. Anyway do you guys want to come to my house for a party? It's Spin's birthday. "

"Spinner I know no one by that name," I said pissed that she'd think I'd want to come.

_I know I survived the wheel chair but I should never had been put in it. Spinner's little plot could've killed me. _

"Jimmy. That was a long time ago. You recovered and he really wants to be friends again. Your somewhat friends with Jay why can't you be friends with him?"

_Paige just doesn't get it._

"I'm not friends with Jay. He's Emma's boyfriend and one of Alex's friends. We're not friends I just tolerate him."

"Then tolerate Spin for one night, just one night Jimmy please."

"Come on Jimmy. You don't have to see him. We can go to the party like it's anyone elses party and just and have fun.," Alex said.

"Fine," as I said that the bell rang. Alex and I parted with a kiss and I went to Media Immersion.

(-MI-)

I signed onto AIM ever though I wasn't supposed to be on during class.

A1Chick(an/ I'm pretty sure that's Paige's screen name)- Thanks Jimmy

BadChicken- You owe me.

Then Spinner IMed me.

Spinner- Look Jimmy I'm sorry for what happened.

BadChicken- Yeah Me too.

I signed off. I couldn't deal with Spinner and hisdumb assapologies.

(-Shop Class-)

Alex-

"Craig your doing that all wrong," I said.

"Well since your so smart why don't you do it?"

I fiddled with a few screws on theengine. "Done."

Jay came over to us. "Manning she's right she fixed it."

"That's great I couldn't figure it out and Alex did."

"Welcome to my life," Sean said with a smile. I don't know what's been up with him lately. He keeps smiling at me and winking and crap it's kind of scary. I hope he doesn't like me. That'd be too weird. I'd never look at him the same way again.

"Hey Jay. I haven't seen you at the ravine lately where have you been," Amy said.

"I haven't been therebecause I'm going out with Emma now. And I'm not going there as long as we are."

With that she left. The look on her face was priceless.

Emma-

_The day was relatively normal. Nothing new.Got invited to Spinner Mason's 17th birthday that's about it.After Jay and I went Mini Golfing we came home ordered pizza and laid in my bed watching Lifetime Movies. It's great just to be with him. Not worring about school or anything else._

"So, Em you ready to go to bed?"

"Yeah."

_Once again we feel asleep in each other's arms. This is one feeling I'd never give up for anything._

Jay-

_I have to admit watching Emma miss hole after hole after hole was pretty fun. The Lifetime Movies not so much. She thinks she saw me crying, well she did but the dog died. I had a dog once and it got ran over by a car. That's the only reason I had to cry._

_Again we fell asleep in each others arms.The smell of her haircombined with her gentalrhythm__that is her breathing is enough to make even the toughest guy melt into a puddle of goo. I love Emma and I love laying with her like this. With or without the sex._

* * *

Aww too cute! ) 


	12. A Moment Like This Part 1 of 5

**Confused**

**Chapter 12- A Moment Like This Part 1 of 5**

Alex-

_We rode in silence to Spinner's party.Though we all wanted to break the horrid silenceno one wanted to say anything that might upset Jimmy. Jay already dida wonderful job of that. He asked what we got Spin for his birthday, big mistake._

"So Jimmy what'd you get Spin for his birthday," Jay asked innocently.

"Why should I have to get him anything," Jimmy replied. "He practically ruined my life he deserves NOTHING."

_I couldn't let Jimmy sit here and play the pity card. It wasn't really Spin's fault. I had to get out._

"Jimmy stop the car," I said.

"What Alex what's wrong."

"Stop the damn car Jimmy." He stopped and I got out. I started walking down the street trying to get away from Jimmy followingbehind me.

"Alex get in the car."

_There was no way that I was getting into that car. Jimmy kept blaming people forhis accident. He was blaming everyone but the one at fault. Rick.I looked to my left noticing where we were. This was Towerz's street. I was having a hard time remembering which house was his because of the times that I had been there I was drunk. I look ahead of me and saw a train of cars leading up to a house filled with loud rap music.This was the place. I ran up the drive way and rang the door bell. While I stood theresomething inside of me told me to walk back to the car but I ignored it._

"Password," Towerz said with a smile and he let me through.

Jay-

_What the hell was she doing? Towerz is going to do something to her I just know he is I have to help her._

Jimmy stopped the car and was about to get out. "Jimmy don't," I said protectively.

"What why? I have to go get her. I don't even know why she left."

"Jimmy, you said that Spinner ruined your life. How is your life ruined? You have a loving girlfriend and a bunch of friends who really care for you. Your effin life couldn't be better," Emma said speaking up.

"I...I...I...I didn't mean it that way. I have to go tell her."

"Jimmy don't go into that house. People go into that house and never come out. Let me go get Alex okay I can handle Towerz. He won't do anything to me." With that I got out of the car and ran into the house. I looked around for Alex and spotted her with Amy.

"Alex, just who I was looking for," I said with a coy smile.

"What do you want Hogart." She had only been in the house for ten minutes shecouldn't already bedrunk. It didn't add up. I noticed an empty Brandy bottle next to her.

"Alex you have to come with me." I knew she was going to ask why so I had to lie. "Jimmy, he he he got really mad and started speeding and he crashed him and Emma, they're in the car. I had got out to get you and I saw them." I had no clue how true me lie was.

Alex-

_When Jay told me that Jimmy had crashed the car I wanted to cry. We ran outside and he had a look of utter shock on his face._

"Jay are they-," I was cut off my Jay.

"Someone call 911 hurry." Amy had been right there and got out her cell phone a dialed. "I...I...I" was all Jay could say.

"Jay no it's not your fault. You couldn't have stopped it."

"YES, IT IS. I LIED ALEX, I LIED TO GET YOU OUT HERE. I DIDN'T KNOW THEY HAD CRASHED."

"Oh my God Jay." I hugged him.

_This was the first time I had ever let myself cry in front of people but I couldn't hold the tears in. They were streaming down my face and onto Jay's shirt. I couldn't and wouldn't let him let go of me. Not even when the ambulance got there. Jay and I watched in horror as the paramedics pulled Jimmy and Emma from the car. Both were placed on stretchers and taken to the hospital._

_I felt something wet hit me face and I knew Jay was crying too. I felt better knowing that it wasn't only me who was crying.Towerz came out and handed Jay his car keys telling him to drive safely. I thanked Towerz with a hug and Jay and I went to the hospital. _

Jay-

_This all seems so surreal like Emma wasn't being taken away. That Alex wasn't in my arms crying. That I myself was cry as well. This was all a bad dream a bad bad dream. It had to be. This couldn't be real._


	13. A Moment Like This Part 2 of 5

**Confused**

**Chapter 13- A Moment Like This Part 2 of 5**

Jay-

_The drive to the hospital was unbearable. I listened to the muffled cries being released from Alex's mouth. When I lied I hadn't thought that it could've been true. _

"Alex, they'll be fine I swear I won't let anything happen to them." I grabbed her hand and held it as I drove for her and my own comfort. As we entered the hospial parking lot we were cut off but a blue mini van. I has about to honk my horn when I noticed the licence plate. SPIKE. I knew it was Mr. Simpson that had cut me off.

Alex-

_I was shocked when I saw a blue mini van pull in, in front of us. Jay and I both saw the licence plate and knew who it was. Mr.Simpson. We got out of the car and saw him, Mrs. Nelson, and baby Jack. Mrs.Nelson handed Jay the baby and embraced me in a long hug. At first it was akward but I grew into it after a while. We let go and walked into the hospital._

Christine Nelson-

"I need the room for Emma Nelson," I said to the nurse. I needed to see if my baby was okay.

"And Jim- James Brookes," Alex added franticly.

"Hmm let me see. Emma Nelson just check into sugery she's being treated for blood loss and open wounds. We're having problems finding her blood type in the blood bank. 'B' positive."

"Well I'm 'A' will that work?"

" No I'm sorry, it's best if she gets 'B' positive or 'O'"

"I'll give her the blood," I had no clue who had said that but turned around to see none other that Sean Cameron.

"Sean, Oh My God thank you," I engulfed him with kisses and hugs and the nurse took him away.

Alex-

_Well Emma was saved. YAY for Emma. But where the hell was Jimmy?_

"James Brookes where is he," I asked a nurse.

"James? There's no one here by that name."

"What? NO he's here where is he," I broke down crying.

"Oh do you mean Jimmy?"

"Yeah whatever damnit let me see him."

"I'm sorry you can't."

"Why the hell not," I asked.

"Alex go sit down," Jay said stepping in.

Jay-

_I made Alex go sit down. I've seen that nurse before. She the oldest ravine girl. Rayanne she's twenty something._

"Rayanne," I said.

"Look I told the girl that she- oh wow Jay I didn't expect to see you here."

"Look Emma is my girlfriend and Jimmy is her boyfriend. Please let her see him."

"I can't he's in critical condision right now. I've seen girls like her I left her in the room she passes out and I have more paper work to fill out."

"Is this about paper work or that he can't be seen?"

"Paper work hun."

"LET HER IN THAT ROOM NOW!"

"Calm down."

"NO."

"Room 512."

"Come on Alex."

_Rayanne she was the oldest and the best ravine girl but right now she was pissing me off._

Alex-

_I walked into the room with Jay to see Jimmy looked up to the heart monitor and a bunch of cords coming out of his nose._

"Oh Jimmy." I ran over to his bed side hugged him tightly. My hand fell to his poket and noticed a bulge. I stuck my hand into it and pulled out a small box and a piece of paper.

On the paper was writen-

_Alex I love you and I want. _That was crossed out.

_Alex I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. My life could have easily been over after that bullet but I survived. You were there through my healing process and I want you to be there for ever. Will you marry me?_

Jay-

_I notice Alex start to cry adn I saw that she was holding a piece of paper. Looking at it I saw why she was crying._

"Alex," I stood her up and hugged her close.

"He...he wanted me to marry him. Jay now he's-"

"ALEX he wants you to marry him do not for once say that he is gone. He is goignt o be okay and Emma is going to be okay."

"Oh Jay," She cried and cried until we heard a fast beep from the heart monitor. Alex pushed the button to call the nurse and sure enough here came Rayanne.

"WHAT," she yelled.

"The machine it's beeping faster."

"Hun that's a good thing."

"What."

"He's in acoma sweety. That monitor needs to beep fast." She stressed the word needs.

"Oh, well no one told me that."

"It's okay. Umm It's Jay right? Your girlfriend is calling for you. She just got out of surgery. She's right next door."

"Is she okay?"

"She's awake but there's still a chance she won't make it."

"Jay go ahead I'm going to stay here."


	14. A Moment Like This Part 3 of 5

**Confused**

**Chapter 13- A Moment Like This Part 3 of 5**

Jay-

_I walked into Emma's room and walked over to her bed side. She looked so little, so fragile. I wanted to hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay but I didn't want anything to come out in the process._

"Jay," Her voice was light but full of love. "Tell me I'm going to be okay, tell me this is all a dream."

"Emma I can't."

"You can't what tell me it's a dream or that I'll be okay."

"Both," Mrs. Nelson I mean Christine and I said at the same time.

_I could see the look of shear terror in Emma's eyes._

"Okay Y'all," A doctor with a bad acent said walking in. "Y'all are going to have to leave so Emma here can go in for stitches. I havn't seen so many since you fell off you bike. Do you remember that Emma?"

"Yes, now can we go?"

The doctor wheeled her bed out of the room and I just stood there until I heard a scream come from Jimmy's room.


	15. A Moment Like This Part 4 of 5

**Confused**

**Chapter 13- A Moment Like This Part 4 of 5**

Jay-

"Alex are you o-" I would have finished if I hadn't seen Jimmy sitting up kissing Alex.

Alex-

_I can't believe it he's okay. Jimmy's alive. I was so happy, that is until that stupid nurse Rayanne came in. I've seen her somewhere before I don't remember where but a face like that is hard to forget._

"Okay okay that's enough. I need you to come out so we can run some tests okay?"

"Fine."

_Jay and I sat in the waiting room well doing what else? Waiting. Marco, Paige, Spinner, Dylan, Liberty, J.t., and Manny had showed up. Appearently people were still trying to get a hold of Ashley and Craig. I was a bit surpirsed to see that Ellie wasn't sitting there I thought her and Jimmywere friends, but I brushed that thought away and began hugging the people who were here._

"Alex he'll be fine," Marco said putting a protective arm around my waist. I have to admit it felt weird to have a gay guys arm around my waist."Come play cards. It'll keep your mind off of things."

_Reluctently I began playing.Just as I was about to win Craig and Ashley walked in. Ashley's hair was a mess and Craig's shirt wasn't buttoned right. They claimed they had taken Angie to the carnival and Ashley's hair got wet and he had taken the shirt off to cover Angie up after the water rides. It was a believable story but I didn't buy it, looking at Paige neither did she. _

"Where is he? Is he okay," Craig asked.

"He should be fine they're just running some tests."

"Alex Simpson," the nurse called. Damnit. I have kept my last name a secret this long and now the secret is out.

"Simpson," The group said at the same time.

"I'll explain later. Is Jimmy okay?"

"He'll be fine. He wants to see you."

_A huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. I was so happy that he was okay. I walked into his room to see him laying there facing away from the door._

"Hey," I said walking over to him. He looked like he had been crying. "Jimmy wa-what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine."

"No Jimmy your not fine. Tell me what's wrong."

"My damn parents couldn't get there asses out of Flordia to come and see me. They said they couldn't make it. They don't give a shit about me and I hate them. I hate them so much. I don't care how rich they are and how much stuff they buy me. I hate them."

"Jimmy calm down okay," I said hugging him.

"No I won't calm down. They don't even care."

"Jimmy hun stop," I kissed his cheek. "Skrew them. You have me and half the school out there in the waiting room. We care and that's all that matters."

"Who are you and what did you do with Alex."

"Jimmy," I whined.

"I'm kidding," He pulled me onto the bed with him.

"I'm not going to hurt you am I? You still have the IVs and crap in you I don't want to pull anything out."

"OWW."

"Jimmy oh my god are you okay? Do you want me to get a nurse?"

"Calm down I was kidding," He said with a laugh.

"Not funny."

Jimmy-

_Thank fucking god, sorry god, that Alex was there when I woke up the first time. I wonder if the docotors told her that I have to stay here for a bit? It was still nice to see her and the other twenty people who came to see me. My parents however where not in that twenty. I hate them so much they didn't even stay in the hospital after the shooting. They came, they bought me crap, and left. They couldn't care less if I was alive or dead._

"Where's Emma? Is she okay," I asked looking around.

"Jimmy, uh, she might not make it. She went in for stitches a while ago but she lost a lot of blood. She needs to find anothere blood doner."

"Oh," That's all I could say.

Mr. Sipmson-

"Marco what blood type are you," I asked hoping to find a match in the twenty kids that sat before me.

"Uhh 'B' postitive, why?"

"I need your help. Emma lost a lot of blood and there wasn't any in the blood bank."

"Say no more."

Marco-

_I was surprised when Mr.Simpson asked me to give Emma blood. I've never given blood before not even at the blood drive at school. I hate blood but I need to help Emma._

"Are you ready," asked this hot male nurse.

"Uh yea."

_I wasn't ready I hate blood. But I wasn't going to act like a baby in front of this guy. Then again maybe he'll pity me and try to make me feel better. SHIT, what am I doing I have a boyfriend._

He stuck the needle in me and...

Mr.Simpson-

"Uh Mr.Simpson," The nurse said.

"What what is it? Is it Emma is she okay?"

"She's still getting her stitches. This has to do with uh Marco DelRossi."

"What happened he was supposed to be giving blood."

"He was and is but he passed out. We need another doner."

_Another doner. We can't get another doner. There can't be much time left where was I supposed to find another doner?_

"Uh okay I'll work on it."

_Work on what? With the amount of blood she lost I'd have to hope that 3 of the kids in the waiting room had her same blodd type. Something about a limit of how much blood can be taken out of a minor._

Ashley-

_I kept quiet. I knew I had the same blood type as Emma but I hate needles. I wanted her to be okay. But okay without my blood._

"Ash are you okay," Paige asked snapping in my face.

"Paige can we talk?"

"Uh sure," We walked down the hallway.

"If this is about your hair I think I have a brush in my pusre. No one believes that story about the carnival by the way."

"NoPagie it's not about thatI can give Emma the blood."

"Then what the hell are you doing here?"

"Needles, I hate them. Marco already passed out and is in a room near Jimmy's. I don't want that."

"Ash tell you what I'll go with you. We can both give blood. Kay? If Mrs. H has tought me anything in Science than I know that Emma can take 'o' blood as well."

"Fine I'll go."

Paige-

_With the pain of the needle and Ashley squeezing my hand I felt kind of dizzy._

"I can't give any more. I feel kind of dizzy."

"That's fine," The nurse said taking the needle out of me.

"Ash are you okay?"

"Uh huh," She didn't have her eyes open and looked pale. I let her continue squeezing my hand.

"Okay all done," The nurse said taking the needle out. "Take some cookies on your way out."

"See Ash it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah I guess not."

Jay-

_We wait for about another 5 hours before we heard anything about Emma._

"Jay," Rayanne said. "Wake up."

"I didn't do it. Oh it's just you."

"Uh Emma wants to see you."

"She's okay."

"Yea. She made out with 30 stitches and a broken arm but she's fine."

_I was so happy. I ran straight to her room passing bye a sleeping Marco and acuddling Jimmy and Alex._

"Emma oh my god I'm so happy your okay," I looked up to see her hugging Sean. "The last time I checked she was my girlfriend."

"The last time I checked I was the one who gave blood for her," Sean said.

"That's great and all but it's not my fault that I didn't have the right blood type. And in case you didn't know Marco, Paige and Ashley gave blood as well."

"Ashley, Ashley Kerwin? The same Ashley that couldn't take sewing because of her needle phobia."

"That's her." I pushed Sean out of the way and went to hug Emma kissing her cheek softly. She winced a little but it was because of her stitches. "Do you know when you'll be able to come home?"

"In two days."

"Okay. You look tired."

"I am."

"Well good night. Sean and I will leave you to sleep."

"We what? Who said I was going anywhere" I grabbed him and dragged him out of the room.

"Don't touch me Hogart."

"I do what I want," I wasn't fighting with him in a hospial.

He pushed me in the back and said, "So do I."

"Sean I'm not fighting with you in a hospital okay. Leave me alone.," I walked away leaving Sean standing there.

Emma-

_I was glad to hear that people cared enough to give blood for me. I kind of feel weird with Sean's blood running through my veins. I really need some sleep though._

"Goodnight Jimmy," I yelled.

"Night Em," He yelled back. "Goodnight Marco."

"Night," Marco said. I fell asleep soon after that.

* * *

AWWW a happy ending... or is it?


	16. A Moment Like This Part 5 of 5

**Confused**

**Chapter 16- A Moment Like This Part 5 of 5**

AN: This chapter is going to be kind of short. It's just being used to wrap up the stuff that revoled around Emma and Jimmy's accident. I'll show Alex explaining her last name and jimmy and emma leaving the hospital but not in that order.

2 days later-

Jimmy-

_I'm so glad Emma and I are leaving today. It's been tourture being here. Luckily Emma and I arn't that hurt. She has it worse than I do. 30 stitches and a broken arm. I only went into a coma and got a few scratches. I feel so bad about what happened. This is all my fault. Emma keeps telling me to stop blaming myself but I can't help it._

_I can't wait to go back to my house with Alex, there's something I really need to ask her. _

Emma-

_YAY! I'm leaving this ransid place!_ _I get to go home to my own bed_, _I get to go home to some real food. I can't wait. I wish my mom would hurry up with the paperwork._

Alex-

_Jimmy's coming home today. I'm so happy. I neglected to tell him that I found the ring in his pocket. I want him to ask me in preson. _

"Ready to go," I asked Jimmy.

"Yes finally." We all walked outside and met up at Jimmy's for a small party.

We had been talking and dancing for a while then Sean came up to me. "So Alex Simpson are you having fun," He asked.

"Yes and stop calling me that."

"Calling you what? Alex Simpson? That's your name isn't it?"

"Yes it is okay."

"Okay Miss Simpson explain why no one has ever known you last name."

"Because I'm an imbarassment to my family. Jessica's the pretty one and look at me."

"Be serious."

"Ugh fine. Mr. Simpson is my mom's Ex- husband and also my dad."

Sean started laughing. "Did Emma know?"

"Yeah why?"

"Alex you and Emma are step sisters or were step sisters."

"Shut up."

Well that's all for now.

Sneak Peek for next chapter-


	17. Let's Get Married

**Confused**

**Chapter 17- Let's Get Married**

AN: Okay yeah i know Mr. Simpson never had a wife before Emma's mom but this is a FANFICTION. note the word fiction.

Jimmy-

_I talked to Jay yesterday and we were talking about random things, somehow the subject of marriage came up. Knowing that I am planning on asking Alex I asked him what he thought about it. I dunno what brought me to ask Jay of all people but I guess eveyone has an opinion._

"What age do you think people should get married at? I mean when is too soon," I asked him.

"Hmmm it depends," He answered. "Why."

"No reason."

"Right. JimmyI found the ring."

"You WHAT? It was in my pocket how'd you find it?"

"I didn't uhh Alex did. She went to hug you and felt it. She was really surprised."

"So she knows. I've been walking around here trying to find a way to ask her and she already knows. Why didn't she say anything?"

"She wanted you to ask her."

_She wanted me to ask her. It made sense I guess. Alex is wonderful and we'll be graduating this year there is no reason why we couldn't get married right? If she wanted me to ask her that means she is going to say yes doesn't it? I need to talk to her instead of talking to myself or Jay. I should go to her house._

Alex-

_It was kind of weird when Jimmy showed up at my house. He had never been there before so I wasn't even sure how he knew where it was. He didn't need to be here now. My mom and step-dad were fighting... again. _

"Uhh Jimmy Hi. Wh-What are you doing here," I asked shutting the door behind me. Hoping my parents didn't see him outside.

"Alex I needed to talk to you."

"Okay, but can it wait or can we do it somewhere, uhh anywherethat isn't here." He didn't need to know about my home life.

"What's wrong with you house?"

"It's a bad time. My mom she's not in a good mood right now."

"Uh Alex it's okay most moms like me. Lets just go in." He reached for the door and it opened. On the other side of my door stood my step-dad.

"Alex who is this," he asked getting mad, it was never good when he got mad.

"Uhh Mike this is Jimmy he's a friend from school. We were supposed to study tonight but I forgot to call him and tell him I had something else to do. He uhh was just leaving." I looked at Jimmy with a pleading look hoping that he'd get the picture. He didn't.

"A friend from school. Alex you can give me more credit than that," Jimmy said. Jimmy looked pissed that I called him a friend from school.

"Jimmy stop."

"Credit for what," asked Mike.

"I'm her boyfriend." _No Jimmy wrong answer, wrong wrong answer._

"So your the reason she didn't come home last night."

"No Mike it's not his fault I went to see him. He he-"

"You little slut," he said slapping me. I fell to Jimmy's feet. My cheek felt like it was burning. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Jimmy asked kneeling to my side. "I was in the hospital. I got in a car accident and she came to see me."

"What about the day before that?"

"Uhh she-"

"Don't say anymore. Alex couldn't keep her legs closed. Heh, she's just like her mother. She's a fuckinggood for nothingslut," He said kicking me in the side. I winced in pain.

"STOP HITTING HER," Jimmy yelled.

"What are you going to do to stop me."

"She's my girlfriend and I love her I'll do anything to keep her safe."

"Why don't you stay away from her. Stay away before she gets hurt anymore. Get up and get in this house Alex."

I can't believe I was crying. "Jimmy I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen," I said getting up and walking into the house.

Jimmy-

_I can't believe this. _

"Not as sorry as your going to be," I heard him say to her before slamming the door in my face. I looked down onto the stairs next to mewhere I had been kneeling and noticed a small pool of blood. Alex's blood.


	18. I'm Okay I promise

**Confused**

**Chapter 18- I'm Okay (I promise)**

Jimmy-

_There was no way I was going to let him hurt her. I had to go in there but I'm not the biggest or strongest guy in the world and he'd chew me up and spit me out. I could go back to my house and get Jay but that would take to long. I could go to my car and drive to the corner, call Jay then go back to Alex. Jay would get there in time to save Alex and to save my ass. Yeah that's what I'll do._

"Jay I need you to get to Alex's house," I said into the phone.

"What is she okay?"

"No, it's her step dad he was slapping her and kicking her and I need to get her out of that house but I can't do it by myself. That's why I called you."

"Okay get in there I'll be there as fast as I can."

_It was now or never. I had to save Alex._

Mike wasn't that smart, he left the door unlocked. I walked in and listened for any screams. I didn't hear anything. I walked into the kitchen and saw Alex laying on the ground, her arms tied behind her and tape over her mouth. I noticed that Mike wasn't around.

"Alex I'm here I'll help you," I said. She was crying. I knew I had to get her and myself out of this house before Mike came back. First I cut the rope off her wrists. I snagged her arm once with the knife but it was nothing major. Next I slowly as to not hurt Alex anymore than she already was, I pulled the tape off.

"Alex baby are you okay."

"Jimmy please leave I don't want him to hurt you."

"Oh don't worry Alex. It's not him I want to hurt," I turned to see Mike standing before us, a gun pointed at Alex.

"Mike he didn't do anything."

"Bitch, if you were listening I just said I wasn't going to hurt him. It's you I want."

"What does Alex have to do with this," I asked. I was stalling, i hoped he go into some long story about how Alex did something.

"Well let's see Alex do you remember when you were 12 and your dad brought you over to my house?"

"Uhh I think so."

"So you remember telling you dad that you saw me and your mom kissing."

"Uhhh."

"Well your dad and I got into a fight and I was sentenced to 5 years in jail because I shot his ass."

"Oh."

"You have no clue what those year were like. They were HELL. Do you get that? You made my life a livivng hell."

"I didn't know." I had no clue where this was going. I just wanted to get out of here alive with Alex.

"Well now you do," He said loading the gun.

"How is this going to fix anything," I asked.

"You shouldn't be asking questions at a time like this." _Where the hell is Jay?_

"Mike just let him go. I don't care shoot me but don't hurt Jimmy."

"I'm not going anywhere Alex."

"Have it your way you can sit here an watch her bleed to death." BANG!


	19. Listen to Your Heart

**Confused**

**Chapter 19- Listen to Your Heart**

AN: I know I know this chapter is way overdue. I wrote it about 10 times and kept changing it, so I hope this one is good. I start school soon soI won't be updating as much as I'd like to.

Alex-

"JIMMY," He had jumped in front of me and was just laying there. "YOU SHOT HIM. HOW COULD YOU."

_I broke down crying. The thought of loosing Jimmy was too hard to bear. I feel like he's the only person I can trust, the only person I feel really cares about me. With out him I don't know what I would do._

"ALEX," Jay asked running into the house.

"Jay he shot Jimmy."

"Alex just calm down," He said hugging me tightly.

"NO! HE SHOT JIMMY."

"Okay Alex I'm going to call 911. I really need you to calm down okay."

"Yeah...We're at 1639 Degrassi Street...okay but hurry he's bleeding pretty badly," Jay said into the phone.

"Shhh Alex he's going to be okay. He'll get through it," Jay said returning to my side.

"Aww how sweet," Mike said, the gun in hand.

"Put the gun down," Jay said.

"So your feeling lucky are you? You really don't have liberty to make orders around here. As long as I hold this gun I am in control. And you two are my puppets, I can make you dance."

Jay looked scared.

"What about you Alex. Wouldn't you like to die with your boyfriend here?"

"Jimmy's not going to die. HE'S NOT."

"Oh I'm not talking about Jimmy. You really are a slut. Cheating on someone that just gave their life for you."

"W-W-What?"

"Well, Jay wouldn't be here if you two aren't together would he?"

"We are JUST friends and unlike you I care about Alex."

"Aww that's cute. Now if you excuse me I'm going to get a beer. Don't try to leave. For all you know there could be bombs on the other side of that door."

Jay-

_I knew there was no way we could excape but I knew I could do something, anything to make sure that Jimmy lived. I looked to my left and noticed a bottle of water. Reaching over I grabbed it and took my shirt off ripping it in half puting one end around JImmy's leg to catch some of the blood, the other I put water on and put on his head. I figured he either passed out from lack of blood or shock. _

"Jimmy come on wake up please." He moved a little so I knew that he wasn't dead. "Jimmy come on," I said pouring some more water on his head and sat him up.

He coughed. "Come on Jimmy open your eyes," Through all this I noticed that Alex kept her eyes on the side table near the couch. She knew something was in there, I don't know what it could be but she does.

"Where's Alex," Jimmy said barley audible.

"Jimmy," Alex asked moving closer to us.

"Alex," Jimmy could barely move. Alex tried to hug him but I stopped her. I wanted to make sure Jimmy could sit up on his own before she tried to hug him.

"So I see you woke up didn't you," Mike said emerging from the kitchen. Though he was only gone for fifteen minutes I could tell he was already drunk. "I'll make a deal with you Alex. If you have sex with me I'll let you all go."

"Alex don't," I said.

"Shut up Jay," With that she left upstairs with Mike. I was afraid that then would be the last time I ever saw her.

Alex-

_I had no clue what I was doing going upstairs, but this was the only way Jimmy, Jay, and I would live through this. I put Jimmy and JAy in enough danger now it's up to me to help them get out of it._


	20. Mr Brightside

**Confused**

**Chapter 20- Mr. Brightside**

Jay-

_How dumb can she get? She is the dumbest person on earth the fact that she even considered going up there is dumb._

_I had to go save her. Leaving Jimmy laying there I slowly walked upstairs. I saw a door at the end of the hall, a small strip of light beneath it._

_I approached the door and opened it slowly._

_Ater opening the door I looked in to see Alex sitting on the bed, her shirt ripped and crying, Mike laying on the floor gun in hand and a puddle of blood surrounding him. Alex looked up at me and ran into my arms sobbing into my chest._


	21. Shake It Off

**Confused **

**Chapter 21- Shake it Off**

Alex's POV-

_Jay and I took Jimmy to the hospital. Thankfully he's fine. Jay was smart about wrapping him up so he didnt loose that much blood. I love him so much. I can't wait until he asks me to marry him._

"God I'm glad to be home," Jimmy said laying on his bed, pulling me with him.

"Yeah I'm glad your okay I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you,"

"Calm down I've survived 2 gun shots and a car accident, I keep cheating death I might never die."

"I hope not," I said kissing him lightly. He pulled me under him and deepened the kiss.

"Slow down Hun."

"Okay sorry," He said getting off. "Can I ask you something?" _YES! YES! YES!_

"Sure."

"Alex I love you and you know that. I feel like there's no one I'd rather be with than you. I love you a lot and I wanted to know if you'd marry me." _YES!_

"Jimmy I-"

"Think about it we'll be graduating in less than 3 months then we're off to collage." _SHUT UP!_

"Jimmy-"

"I really love you an-"

"Jimmy shut the fuck up okay. I love you and yes I'll marry you okay."

"Wait you said yes?"

"Yes, dammit I'll marry you."

(-Emma's House-)

Emma's POV-

"Why the hell would you put your self in danger like that?"

"Emma I was trying to save Alex's life."

"That's what the police are for. It's enough that you went after Alex when she went into Towerz's party but now you go and save her where a gun is involved? If I didn't know any better I'd think you liked her."

"You know what Emma? You are a horrible selfish bitch and I'd rather be with Alex than you any day. Emma we're through." Jay left.


	22. This is How a Heart Breaks

**Confused**

**Chapter 22- This is how a heart breaks**

Emma-

"I can't believe he just dumped me," I said crying into Paige's bed. "I don't even know what I did."

"Em calm down okayhe's not worth all this," She said sitting down.

"I guess your right."

"I am. Now let's find you a new boyfriend. How about hmm Sean?"

"Sean?"

"Yes Sean,he hasn't started dating yet."

"And you'd know that how?"

Paige sighed. "He's been working on my car."

"Okay.."

"Here I'll call him for you."

(-Phone Call-)

P- Hey Sean

S- Hey Sexy what's up

P-So do you still like Emma?

S- Hmm what a question. Ins't she with Jay?

P- Nope not any more.

S- Well, honestly I'd rather be with someone that isn't a ravine whore. Someone perky, someone like you maybe.

P- Uh Sean I'll call you back okay EMMA'S here.

S- I see. Well I'll call you.

P- Bye

S- See Ya

(-End Of Phone Call-)

"What did he say?" _I could tell she was happy. How could I crush her heart like this?_

"Okay how do I put this nicely? He doesn't like you anymore. He fell for someone else."

"Oh well that's okay did he say who he fell for?" _It's not okay you aren't even fighting for him. Emma what is your problem._

"Uhhh no he he didn't." _I don't lie well._

"It's you isn't is."

"Emma I'm sorry."

"It's okay umm I think I'm going to go home. I'll call you later."

"Okay bye."

Paige-

_I feel so sorry for Emma. I still can't believe Sean likes me though. Since my break up with Matt I havn't been looking at any other guys but I have to say he's pretty hott._

I heard a knock on the door and went upstairs to see who is there.

I opened the door. "Sean hi."

"I saw Emma leave. I thought we could talk," He said. "Or something." He said with a smirk.

"Uh sure come on in." _I didn't know what he meant by or something but I was hoping it'd be good._

We went down stairs to my room and I sat on my bed and he sat in my desk chair.

"Paige I've been at your house almost everyday since December fixing your car and I've really got to know you and have started to like you," Sean said.

"I know," I said with a laugh.

"What?"

"You shouldn't tell my brother things. He tells me everything."

"Oh."

"Come sit with me."

He got up and sat on the edge of my bed.

I scooted near him. "What's with you? You seem weird."

"It's nothing."

"Okay.." Then he kissed me. Returning the kiss i pulled him down so he was laying on top of me.

Sean-

_This girl is hott._

After she pulled me onto her I took this as a sign to feel up her shirt. I rested my hand on her stomach and kissed her neck sucking slightly.

"Sean," She moaned. Ipulled her shirt off staring at her hot pink bra.

"It's not nice to stare you know," She said laughing.

"I know but I cant help it. Your too beautiful."

"Aww thanks."

"Don't thank me it's true." She pulled my shirt off and started kissing up and down my chest. I pulled her up to my mouth and kissed her hard on the lips. She opened her mouth allowing my tounge to enter. I took both my hands and put them on her waist still not breaking the kiss and pulled her skirt down revealing her pink thong.

Giggling like a little school girl she sat up and pulled my pants off. After throwing them on the floor she pulled me back ontop of her. I pushed her up some, arching her back so I could take her bra off.

After removing it I started kissing her collar bone and on her sides licking the sides of her breast. She moaned as I did this.

_She wasn't like Ellie or Amy when she moaned she didn't sound like she was dying. Her moan what more like a cat purring. _

Paige pushed me off of her and moved on top of me. She kissed my cheek, then my nose, my neck, my stomach and along the waist of my boxers.

"Tease," I let that word excape from my lips.

She smiled and used her teeth to pull my boxers off.

_Note to self: Call Spinner and apologize for thinking that he was lying when he told all of us about Paige's kinkyness. Is that a word?_

_She came back to my side and layed down._

Paige-

_Sean probably thinks I'm a kinky little whore. _

After removing his boxers I layed next to him.

He placed his hands on my waist and pulled my underwear off. Hovering over me he kisses my neck softly.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

He entered me.


	23. Welcome Back

**Confused**

**Chapter 23- Welcome Back**

AN: I know, I know more Jemma, I never promised JUST Jemma so if that's what you want don't read this. Just to let you know the next few chapters will be mostly Jemma with a little Sean/Paige and Jimmy/Alex. I also don't want to beg for reviews but I'm having a hard time updating and I'm strongly considering stopping this fic, it seems like I'm not getting that many reviews anymore. I would like at least 2 or 3 reviews per chapter but I'm not begging.

(-Emma's Room-)

Emma-

_I can't believe Sean likes Paige, but that's not the point I can't believe Jay dumped me. It all seems so unreal._

I heard a knock at my window assuming it was just Manny I took my time going to it. I opened it and Jay stepped into my room.

"I'm here to talk so you listen," Jay said. "I don't like Alex but I was willing to put myself in danger to help her because she's like a sister to me. I would have did the same for Paige, Manny, anyone. I could live with myself knowing that someone was getting hurt and I could have stopped it."

I just went up and hugged him. I couldn't think of anything else that could express how I felt about what he just said. This is why I love Jay, not because of his reputation but because even though he may not want to show it when he's around his friends he really does have a sweet and caring side and I love that about him.

We laid down on my bed and before I knew it we were having sex. It wasn't anything wild but it was how it was supposed to be. Two people who really cared about each other expressing their love both physically and emotionally.


	24. Predicable

**Confused**

**Chapter 24- Predictable**

(-Emma's Room-)

Emma-

_I woke up and didn't see Jay laying next to me but I saw that the light was on upstairs, I figured he was watching TV or something, that or my mom fell asleep in front of the TV.. again. I grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a black wife beater and went upstairs. It was about 8 O' clock and I was surprised to see Sean, Paige and Jay watching some movie._

Paige turned around and said, "Morning Em." I have to admit it was hard for meto see Paige sitting on Sean's lap, his hand caressing her thighs trying to keep from going up her VERY short skirt.

I blinked. "Morning." I went and sat next to Jay on the couch.

"Did we wake you up," Jay asked kissing my cheek. _My cheek, he kissed my cheek while Sean was over there practically in between her legs and all I get is a kiss on the cheek? _

"Uh no I had got up to go to the bathroom and I saw the light up here I thought my mom might have fallen asleep in front of the TV."

_LIE. Hell yeah they woke me up. They were all up here laughing and no one even bothered to wake me up. I bet it was Piage'e idea, 'Let's let her sleep so when she wakes up she has a heart attack when she sees us and dies. Wouldn't that be funny?' Seeing them like this is torture._

"Okay."

"So Emma, how would you like to go to the mall with Hazel and I? We have to go to the party supply store Ashley comes home from London tomorrow, which just happens to be Craig's birthday."

"Uh sure."_Truth be told__I can't stand Hazel but I wasn't passing up a chance to go to the mall with her. Sure we're friends but that's only because of the whole orange ribbon thing with Rick. _

Sean-

_Paige kept shifting on my lap I liked her sitting there but not if she was going to keep moving. I could tell Emma was uncomfortable with me being here. Why isn't she happy for me? Okay I know I called her a ravine whore but still I apologized for it. Why can't she just be happy for me and Paige?_

"Um I have to get to work. Paige I'll see you later okay," I asked lifting her off my lap.

"Yeah, I'll walk you to your car."

"Bye Jay, Emma"

"Bye," Emma and Jay said at the same time.

(-Outside-)

"Why'd you want to walk me out here," I asked Paige.

"Cause I know you don't have to work today."

"Yeah about that, it feels weirdI meanbeing in Emma's house after everything we've been through. She keeps looking at me funny."

"I get it," She said moving closer to me. "Tell you what why don't I go with you? We can go back to your place, watch a movie, on your couch no parental supervision."

"Paige, that's a great idea but Ellie's probably there with.. uh never mind."

"There with Spinner? I know I set them up. I never knew how much he liked her."

"How mature of you," I said grabbing a hold of her waist pulling her close to me.

"Wow someone's happy," She said dragging her hand around the front of my pants.

"Uh," I said blushing.

"It's okay."

"It's just your so frickin beautiful," Now she was blushing.

She kissed me softly.

_With Paige it's different, I don't need all the rough sex and stuff we can just sit at home, watch a movie or something we don'thaveto have sex to have fun together. Yeah I know I've been dating Paige for what? A day... not even, but of all the times Iwasat her house fixing her carI watched her and I guessthat's when I began falling inlove with her.I know for a fact that I never really loved any of my past girlfriends because I never felt this way._

Emma-

_Eww how can he like her what does he even see in her? What does she have that I don't? I_ hate _seeing__them together. I don't like Sean but no one else can have him. He's my fall-back in case Jay and I don't work out. Not saying that Jay and I won't work out but it's nice to know you have someone to fall-back on, just in case.Why does Paige have to have everything? Cheerleader, good friends, a job, a nice car, AND a hot boyfriend, it's not fair._

_I must do something, anything to break them up, and Ashley's party is the best place to do that._


	25. Chapter 25

Dear Readers,

Yea I know long time since I've updated right? Well there's a reason for that. This poor story that started out as something to contain my boredem has become very BORING! I am officaly stating that this story is over, finshed, DEAD!

New story soon! No more boring Emma I've moved on I need a challenge.

Let's see what happens.

Love always to my devoted fans,

Princess-Prep


End file.
